


Are You Ready, for the Perfect Storm?

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Female Antagonist, Female Protagonist, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an·tag·o·nist<br/>anˈtaɡənəst/<br/>noun<br/>a person who actively opposes or is hostile to someone or something; an adversary</p><p>♤♡♢♧</p><p>pro·tag·o·nist<br/>prōˈtaɡənəst,prəˈtaɡənəst/<br/>noun<br/>the leading character or one of the major characters in a drama, movie, novel, or other fictional text.</p><p>♤♡♢♧<br/>The one where the antagonist falls for the protagonist, but can't keep their sinister urges to themselves.</p><p>♢/♡<br/>Fandom: Carmilla (Web series)<br/>Written for: Protagonist/Antagonist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready, for the Perfect Storm?

"So what're you up to today, Laura?" LaFontaine asked as Laura leaned back in her chair. She wasn't in the best mood and it was all because of her roommate from hell, Carmilla Karnstein. She had taken all of Betty's things and used them to wipe gunk off the floor that she had spilled.

"Probably just going to sleep -- I'm dead tired," Laura said, and LaFontaine nodded.

"Guys, you are going to flip out." Perry yelled as she came bursting through the door.

With a roll of her eyes, Laura asked, "What's wrong?" LaFontaine gasped once they both realized what they were looking at. Laura still had an excited look on her face as she waited to hear what the thing Perry was holding was.

"It's... Betty's purse," Laura frowned as she realized what it was.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Carmilla snapped as she walked through the door. She looked pissed off completely, and LaFontaine and Perry rushed out of the room.

"I'm allowed to have friends in my dorm room." stated Laura, and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Then why were they sitting on my bed?" Carmilla asked in a rude tone of voice. She was obviously pissed, but Laura didn't care.

She hated Carmilla with a burning passion -- yet, she was secretly crushing on her. She could never let Carmilla know, or she'd never hear the end of it. Something was off about her though; Laura was definitely going to find out what her deal was.

"Because I told them that they could, geez I didn't know you were actually going to freak out," Laura rolled her eyes as Carmilla walked over to the mini fridge.

Laura could hear Carmilla mumbling something, but decided to ignore it. She thought that it would be best to ignore her, only because Carmilla would get even angrier. Laura didn't want that, especially since there was something strange about Carmilla, and she didn't know what it was yet. She seemed off to Laura, like her whole demeanor had changed.

"I'm leaving, see you," Carmilla said, and Laura jumped up.

"Where are you going? It's nine o'clock at night." Laura asked, but Carmilla just rolled her eyes and left without saying a word. This was starting to annoy Laura severely, and she couldn't wait until they found Betty. She wanted Carmilla out of there as fast as possible, but they had to find Betty first.

Getting undressed was simple when no one was there to watch, like Carmilla did. She wasn't lacking self-confidence, but she did have doubts about her body. She wondered if Carmilla liked looking at her body, but that thought made her blush. Laura didn't want to admit it, but she had fallen in love with her roommate from hell. Hell, Carmilla would never go for a girl like her, or, that's was at least Laura's thoughts.

As soon as she was in her tank top and pajama bottoms, she shut the light off quickly. She got under the covers, waiting for the feeling of being tired to flush through her body like a tsunami crashing into a city. Laura needed to sleep, but couldn't because of terrible nightmares. She thought that these nightmarish dreams were just random, but LaFontaine and Perry thought it was something else. That she needed to be careful around her strange roommate from hell.

Please fall asleep, Laura, Laura said to herself as she shut her eyes. But she just couldn't, and now she realized that it was an actual problem.

"Please stop talking in yourself, freak." Carmilla said as she stood in the doorway.

"Do you just stand there and watch me trying to sleep often?" Laura snapped, and Carmilla laughed.

"Someone's salty," Carmilla continued to laugh at Laura.

"I am not 'salty', I am trying to sleep." Laura informed her, but Carmilla didn't seem to care.

"I'm just playing, cupcake... and i see that you're trying to sleep." Carmilla stated before throwing herself onto her bed.

Laura faced the wall so she didn't have to see Carmilla, and as soon as she finally was able to sleep... her dreams continued.

♤♡♧♧

_The room was cold, and as Laura breathed, she could see her breath. Looking around the room, she saw a girl in a pure red dress with dirty blonde hair. She had looked about Laura's age, and she had a soft smile on her face. She looked at peace as she stood there, watching Laura with comforting eyes._

_The room grew dim, and blood started to seep out of the girl's eyes. Screaming, Laura couldn't get the blood to stop as she began to feel the blood rise to her knees quickly._

_Soon, the blood was to Laura's neck, and she could feel herself struggling to breathe. The smell was horrid, and Laura tried so hard not to throw up from it. She had never thought copper would smell this bad. ___

__"Laura! Laura wake up!" a familiar voice said as they shook Laura._ _

__"What -- oh thank God, it was just a dream." Laura stated once she realized it was Carmilla who had woken her up._ _

__"What were you dreaming about?" Carmilla nosey self asked, and Laura ignored her._ _

__"Um? Aren't you going to answer my question?" Carmilla asked, and Laura continued to ignore her._ _

__Laura didn't want to talk to anyone, but as soon as she closed her eyes she felt Carmilla jump on her. She tried pushing the other girl off of her, but she was too strong for Laura._ _

__"Get off me!" Laura yelled, and Carmilla slapped a hand over Laura's mouth. This caused Laura to struggle even more, but soon she calmed down when she heard footsteps outside their dorm room door._ _

__"Be quiet, or he'll hear you." Carmilla whispered, and this confused Laura._ _

__Laura started getting dizzy from not being able to breathe, and she knew Carmilla was trying to kill her. Laura watched as Carmilla watched the door with angry eyes. She knew that this was going to be her end, and as she struggled to breathe, Carmilla gripped her neck harder._ _

__"I said be quiet." Carmilla said, and Laura completely gave up with struggling. Only because it was no use to her, since Carmilla was much stronger than het._ _

__"Oh Carmilla?" a guy's voice said as he lightly knocked on the door._ _

__Carmilla then squeezed Laura's neck as tight as she could. With one last attempt to gasp for air, Laura fainted. Letting go immediately, Carmilla went to the door._ _

___Laura was going to wake up with such a bad headache. ____ _


End file.
